


from blue to you

by Shunou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunou/pseuds/Shunou
Summary: Cinta itu punya berbagai macam warna—kalau yang ini, Sakura jelas yang paling tahu.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	from blue to you

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.  
This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.
> 
> betaed by Tomato-23.  
Any additional mistakes are my own doing Q-Q

"Sinestesia, sebuah kondisi medis. Lebih tepatnya, tipe _chromesthesia_."

Uchiha Sasuke memandang Sakura seolah gadis itu tak lebih dari orang gila yang berhasil kabur dari kamarnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sasuke-_kun_," dengusnya setelah beberapa saat Sasuke tidak juga mengubah tatapan matanya yang penuh keraguan dan kecurigaan. Sakura memicingkan mata. "Coba tirukan bersamaku: si-nes-te-si-a."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, menampik Sakura dengan dengusannya. "Aku tidak peduli apa itu."

Tentu saja si jenius itu mengetahui begitu banyak hal yang tidak Sakura ketahui. Jadi rasanya sedikit membanggakan bagi Sakura ketika dia mengetahui satu hal yang tidak diketahui Sasuke.

"Mengaku saja kalau kau tidak tahu," ujar Sakura, tidak sanggup menutupi nada bangga dan kemenangan dalam suaranya.

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Apa pun yang membuatmu senang," gerutunya. Tetap saja, ada gelembung-gelembung biru perak yang memenuhi sensori Sakura. Hangat.

"Coba ulangi bersamaku, Sasuke-_kun_. Si-nes-te-si-a."

Sasuke berdecak tak sabar, kesal karena permainannya terganggu Sakura yang ngotot sekali memaksanya. "Memangnya itu apa?" tanyanya akhirnya, hanya supaya Sakura berhenti mengganggunya. Sasuke, belum juga lima belas tahun kala itu, sudah belajar caranya membungkam Sakura dan permintaan-permintaannya, yakni dengan mengiyakannya secepat mungkin. Karena menolak hanyalah kesia-siaan belaka.

"Ah!" Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan wajah puas. "Sinestesia adalah suatu kondisi medis saat stimuli dari satu indra direspon secara otomatis oleh indra yang lain. Seperti melihat warna pada huruf atau suara menjadi bentuk-bentuk tertentu. Untukku, suara menjadi warna," ujar Sakura bangga.

Wajah Sasuke memberengut semakin dalam. "Jadi singkatnya, kau hanyalah orang aneh."

Yang itu berhasil membungkam Sakura dengan cemberutan.

* * *

Sakura baru berusia sembilan tahun ketika dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa tidak semua orang bisa melihat kilasan warna-warni emas dan perak pada setiap kata yang diucapkan orang lain. Pantas saja selama ini orang-orang, baik orang dewasa maupun teman-teman sepermainannya, selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung dan curiga setiap kali Sakura mengomentari cara mereka bicara atau kilas warna-warni yang berpilin bersama kalimat mereka. Sakura baru menyadari betapa gilanya dia di mata dan telinga orang lain.

Awalnya Sakura tidak paham mengapa orang-orang mengeluarkan warna hijau atau biru atau keperakan atau ungu ketika mereka bicara. Tahun demi tahun, Sakura belajar membedakan ragam warna dan emosi yang diwakilkan oleh setiap kilas warna itu. Kini, Sakura sudah bisa membedakan arti warna merah _vermellion_ atau merah api unggun dengan kayu basah atau merah yang masih belum bisa dia putuskan namanya. Beberapa warna terlihat tidak menyenangkan baginya, dan Sakura dengan cepat belajar untuk menghindari warna-warna itu.

Dia juga telah belajar membedakan rasa senang, sedih, bangga, kecewa, marah, hingga benci dan cinta. Tawa renyah Naruto berwarna jingga dan kuning, seperti air jeruk yang baru diperas. Kalimat mengejek Sai berwarna biru nyaris bening, seperti sungai jernih yang berkilau ditimpa sinar matahari. Suara monoton Kakashi-_sensei_ di depan kelas berwarna hijau; bukan hijau seperti mata Sakura, tapi seperti rumput yang baru dipotong. Gerutuan ayahnya selagi dia membaca koran pagi berwarna cokelat susu, seperti campuran cokelat panas dan _marshmallow _cair di malam bersalju. Senandung nina bobo ibunya berwarna merah jambu lembut dengan emas dan merah keperakan di sana. Tawa terkikik Ino berwarna kuning cerah yang menyala-nyala; bukan seperti milik Naruto, tapi seperti warna floret bunga matahari yang mekar di bawah sinar matahari musim panas terbaik. Suara lembut Hinata ketika bicara kepada Naruto berwarna lembayung, emas, dan merah keperakan. Suara Sasuke berwarna biru es dan, pada momen-momen yang sangat jarang dan tersembunyi ketika dia bicara kepada Sakura, ada kilas emas dan merah keperakan menyelinap di sana.

Semuanya adalah warna-warna favorit Sakura; yang mengingatkannya atas rumah, kehangatan, persahabatan, dan cinta. Namun jika harus memilih satu yang paling favorit baginya, barangkali adalah kilas warna yang menyertai frasa sederhana "aku berjanji" yang Sasuke ucapkan dengan khidmat dan lamat-lamat, membuat sensori Sakura dibanjiri warna biru perak, emas, jingga, dan hijau—warna-warna yang telah lama Sakura asosiasikan dengan kedamaian, cinta, dan kebahagiaan.

Betapa Sakura berharap dia bisa melihat warna suaranya sendiri ketika dia balas mengucapkan "aku berjanji" untuk sumpah seumur hidup mereka. Akan seperti apa warna cintanya itu? [ ]


End file.
